User talk:Armond/archive4
I don't like blank talk pages. Lord Belar 05:07, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :I'll blank you! *deletes Lord Belar* [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 05:54, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::View or restore 69 deleted edits? -- Armond Warblade 06:02, 20 October 2007 (CEST) My Build Hello, you recently changed my build, Build:W/Mo Hundred Blades Solo Farmer from Good Rated to Testing...i was just wondering why. it has 5 votes, and they all average out to be good.\/\/SID 02:13, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :He removed one of the votes, which had left it at four votes. That last vote (Skakid's) probably occured after that, so when he changed it there were only four votes. You can change it back now that it has five. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 02:18, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yes, Wizardboy's right, I removed an invalid vote and it was down to four votes at that time. Now that there's a fifth, it should be moved to the appropriate category. -- Armond Warblade 03:26, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Farming You're not on GWs, so I'm contacting you here, if you're online. Wanna come do a run now? RustyThe 22:06, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, midterm in 20 minutes, need to head out. -- Armond Warblade 22:51, 22 October 2007 (CEST) What about now? You're online but not responding, must not be looking at GWs. RustyThe 22:14, 26 October 2007 (CEST) Vandalism? What did i vandalize, I Just want my build to get better! >.< People keep trashing it and changing it and saying that it sucks just because it uses shadow form...--Shadowsin 03:36, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :Blanking talk pages is vandalism. To be honest, your contributions make you look a bit like a kid throwing a tantrum. =\ Also see Belar's response on his talk page. -- Armond Warblade 03:19, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :: I blanked my own discussion o.O what talk page did i blank? if i did i didnt mean to o.o'--Shadowsin 03:36, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::: *cough*PvX:OWN*cough* Lord Belar 03:30, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::: Proper punctuation and capitalization would help. Also, you can't even blank your own discussion page. Also, sign your comments. єяøהħ 03:31, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ok. My bad o.o I'm not a wiki expert most of the *Cough* comments on my wiki where written with no grammer or punctuation or constructive criticism for that matter so I didn't think it mattered! I only blanked the discussion because No one else had said anything on it. I also moved what I had said to the actual wiki.--Shadowsin 03:36, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::::: Is it possible to resubmit my wiki for constructive criticism?--Shadowsin 03:37, 23 October 2007 (CEST) PvX You suggested the name Pvxwiki.com right? What does it mean?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:19, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :It's an old germanic cult name. -Auron 01:21, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::It's a combination of PvE and PvP. X is the variable, and can be filled with anything (or, specifically, either, as any other value wouldn't make sense). Although, speaking as a part-german, a germanic cult name might be cooler. -- Armond Warblade 01:31, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::Heil PvX! Lord Belar 01:34, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Speaking as a nearly-full-german: Lord Belar, this is not funny. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:23, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Speaking as a one-eighth German, Nazi jokes are always funny. --207.34.158.232 01:24, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::My grandpa died in a concentration camp :/ -Auron 11:12, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Speaking as 1/4 german with no sense of heritage whatsoever, maybe we should all get over automatically associating the word 'heil' to 'heil hitler'. Really. I'm probably digging myself into a hole here, but w/e. --Mafaraxas 16:22, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::A word's definition is not changed by the way it was once used. =\ -- Armond Warblade 19:04, 29 October 2007 (CET) Misc Hey Armond, you know that one rating page for every deleted build? Well I meant to make the innovation 5, is it possible for me to revote on that, I look like an idiot lol. Everytime I press edit or delete it it just refreshes the page.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:30, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :What are you talking about? Can you post a link? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 22:52, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :: Build: fatman. Click, now click rating. It doesn't matter what the build is called, it has that rating page if it doesn't exsist yet/anymore.єяøהħ 23:11, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::Hmm, yea, ratings for page number 0. We should disable that. Have fun meanwhile ;-) – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:35, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::: Disable!? umm... don't worry about it, I'm sure it will disable itself..heh- '~' meanie T.T єяøהħ 23:58, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I removed your vote, you should be able to revote on it. -- Armond Warblade 00:10, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::It doesn't work, I can click edit and delete on my removed vote, they just refresh the page though.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:22, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Well... given that the page isn't supposed to exist and Hhhippo said something like he'd disable it... I wouldn't worry about it too much ;) Seems bugged, but as we weren't planning for it to exist at all, that's almost to be expected... -- Armond Warblade 01:24, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Lol I know it's not a big deal, but I wanna be leet...=(.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:35, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: It's pointless to vote, it has 25 5-5-5 votes. єяøהħ 01:39, 25 October 2007 (CEST) 130 Dervish Could you possibly, please show me how you use it effictively, leave a message on my talk page and/or message me ingame "Derial Tariocha" thanks --Derial 18:03, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Vote removal Why are you removing peoples votes from builds (Touch Ranger)? What's the point of voting if our votes are removed by people because they disagree with our opinion? Doesn't that kind of defeat the point of people voting if a couple of select people are going to remove everyone else vote towards a build because they think differently anyway? You have your opinions about a build, others have differing opinions, votes shouldn't be removed because of that. I just don't get it. :S Unreal Havoc 20:11, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Opinions are one thing. Flat out wrong reasoning is something else. -- Armond Warblade 20:13, 29 October 2007 (CET) There was nothing wrong with my reasoning, and your removal of my vote was wrong, sorry. Unreal Havoc 20:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) :This moves the Toucher into bad, so who cares? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) That makes it sound like the votes are being removed because you hate the build, not because its bad, which it isn't. Unreal Havoc 20:20, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Yes it is. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:21, 29 October 2007 (CET) I disagree, for me it's one of the better builds I use in AB. Sure it has counters but then what build doesn't? Unreal Havoc 20:22, 29 October 2007 (CET) Bad vote removal is good, but that's fucking rediculous Armond. — Skakid9090 20:24, 29 October 2007 (CET) :It does bad damage. It gets destroyed by snares of any form. It's ridiculously easy to shutdown. It's a build that does nothing other than kill idiots. Hai Skakid. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:25, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::it kills shit and stays alive, which is the purpose of pve/ab/cm/ra, unlike gvg/ta/(maybe)ha where you need utility too — Skakid9090 20:27, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::It kills shit extremely slowly though. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:28, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::-1 — Skakid9090 20:29, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::-2 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 20:30, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::It forces itself to kill its own energy, it hurts itself to get it back (yes you can life steal it back, but you can also be spiked in the meantime, or at the very least snared =\), and it's out-healed by orison spam. Not for wiki imotbh. -- Armond Warblade 20:51, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::I can easily get glad points, faction, and campaign progression with it, so that makes it good, no? — Skakid9090 20:52, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::You can't do all that with echo-mending? -- Armond Warblade 20:53, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::easily. — Skakid9090 21:00, 29 October 2007 (CET) This is missing my point. The point of being able to vote on a build is to give our own view of what we think about the build, good or bad. Some think one way, others think another, that's called individual opinion, what else do you expect from voting? If you're just going to remove peoples votes because you disagree with their views that it is or isn't a good build then that just defies any logic of having a voting policy and maybe you should reconsider what voting as a public community is supposed to achieve. Unreal Havoc 21:01, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Opinions are one thing. Flat out wrong reasoning is something else. -- Armond Warblade 21:03, 29 October 2007 (CET) Said it once, I'll say it again, there was nothing wrong with my reasoning. My vote was a mixture of personal opinion and fact. Don't try and insult my intelligence by repeating yourself. Unreal Havoc 21:08, 29 October 2007 (CET) Wow. And you were saying Readem should be removed for his freakout at Bob? --InternetLOL 21:19, 29 October 2007 (CET) :For the record, it's on the admin noticeboard now, so you guys aren't the only ones reviewing my behavior :P -- Armond Warblade 21:53, 29 October 2007 (CET) User:64.56.227.198 Not that it really matters, but PvXwiki:Disruption. Tycn 06:53, 31 October 2007 (CET) :PvX:ADMIN. They knew they were doing wrong and they did it anyway - it's one of the problems with a wiki, it's so easy to vandalize that many fall to temptation. It's only a three day ban, they can come back if they want - and if they keep vandalizing, I'll give them a month long ban, at least. -- Armond Warblade 07:30, 31 October 2007 (CET) Build:D/W AoM Dervish All your points are wrong =P — Skakid9090 02:56, 2 November 2007 (CET) :I voted on that? -- Armond Warblade 03:01, 2 November 2007 (CET) Thoughts? Thinking about condensing the gigantic list of Eviscerate variants under GvG into one build with three optional slots listing all common variants. Earthshaker/Dev Hammer can be listed as one bar with a variant elite also... And I'm putting this here because you're the first currently active admin I saw on recent changes. ▬ GD Defender ▬ t / '' ▬ 17:31, 2 November 2007 (CET) :No, for the same reason that even though our GvG ranger bars have seven skills in common with a variant elite (BA, BHA, cripshot) we keep them all on different pages - the skill bars may be near-identical, but the usages are extremely different. (Get used to playing BA and then change your elite to cripshot for a while. It's not pretty until you change your playstyle.) -- Armond Warblade 18:17, 2 November 2007 (CET) In a similar vein, see Build:E/any_Slow_Fire and the three other builds in the WELL box. The usages for those really aren't different enough to warrant four build pages, imo. Well, except maybe the one that's all AoE damage and has the ward against melee. --Mafaraxas 19:03, 2 November 2007 (CET) :K. ▬ ''GD Defender ▬ t / '' ▬ 15:57, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::Well... i was trying to get Armond's attention so something could be done, but okay. --Mafaraxas 18:00, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::Is on my to-do list. This weekend is kind of afk for me; I'm visiting family and the gf. -- Armond Warblade 20:41, 3 November 2007 (CET) nigger ngger :Onoes, someone you blocked got their epic vengeance. --Mafaraxas 01:14, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::But alas, block again! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:16, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::Super Grinch, to the rescue!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:16, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::I hope I get to change this to 7 on my page after he loses his block. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:20, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::Actually, I didn't block him. I deleted his userpage because it was a redirect, he had been told about it twice, and he had left it for quite some time. -- Armond Warblade 01:54, 3 November 2007 (CET) BA interrupter innovare = create something new. not submit the meta. read the description of "innovation" again, please. - Y0_ich_halt 22:32, 7 November 2007 (CET) :PvX:VETTING tends to disagree with you. -- Armond Warblade 01:55, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::"This criterion describes how new the idea behind this build is. Does it use a new approach for dealing with a known task or even act as a precursor for dealing with a previously unconsidered task? To what extend is it expected to become a prototype for a new class of builds?" - the idea behind a ba interrupter is older than echo mending, it does not use a new approach for dealing with interrupting, and the prototype was there before. - Y0_ich_halt 13:35, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::"Blah blah blah is it meta?" And btw how is a BA interrupter older than echo-mending....? -- Armond Warblade 19:31, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::ranger interrupter is the base. the only new was a different elite. and if it is supposed to mean "is the build meta", then it should never be called innovation, because that means the opposite. - Y0_ich_halt 19:51, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::You seem to be operating under the impression that a BA's main purpose is to interrupt. You're dead wrong. -- Armond Warblade 20:16, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::::i'm operating under the impression that the actual build is the skill bar after ba, since you can replace ba with bha, cs, barrage, whatever. - Y0_ich_halt 14:16, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Yeah, and each of them does completely different things in new ways. =\ -- Armond Warblade 00:09, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::those ways were new months ago. - Y0_ich_halt 00:18, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::So, what, just because you only got around to voting on it now it loses points? -- Armond Warblade 00:21, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::yes. that shows how stupid it is to let innovation affect rating. because it changes with time. - Y0_ich_halt 00:27, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::No, that just shows that you misunderstand innovation. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:31, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::nope. rating that build's innovation as of today, there's simply none. everyone knows it, everyone plays it. nothing new to it. -> no innovation. - Y0_ich_halt 00:33, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::"BLAH BLAH BLAH IS IT META." -- Armond Warblade 00:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::::yes it is. and that's why "innovation" is the wrong term. or at least the description should say that it means 'how likely is this to become meta'. - Y0_ich_halt 00:44, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::It does. Not in those exact words, but it says "To what extend is it expected to become a prototype for a new class of builds?". --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:47, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::yes, i figured it was supposed to say that after i read it the 5th time. the whole rest of that description says the opposite. - Y0_ich_halt 00:51, 10 November 2007 (CET) I know that you just deleted my build a few minutes ago (Chilling Health Watcher), but is there any way I can get the code for it? Although it may have flopped, I worked really hard on it and I would appreciate it if you could tell me if there was a way to get back it's code. :Andrew got to it first. -- Armond Warblade 07:13, 12 November 2007 (CET) Giant X Meanie.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:09, 12 November 2007 (CET) lol second --71.229.204.25 07:10, 12 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:00, 12 November 2007 (CET) something >.> meanie 71.141.129.11 11:16, 12 November 2007 (CET) lol second[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:16, 12 November 2007 (CET) I love you too, sweetie. *huggle* -- Armond Warblade 11:17, 12 November 2007 (CET) User_talk:Mgrinshpon#wtf.3F Use less annoying fonts please.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:20, 12 November 2007 (CET) :ZING! --71.229.204.25 22:03, 12 November 2007 (CET) Advices On this and this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:42, 13 November 2007 (CET) iQ's mesmer Currently running 15 illusion, 12 fast casting, SoI, diversion, inspired enchant, gole, ward melee, pleak, pdrain, res sig. Discuss. -- Armond Warblade 10:47, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Dshot on SoI = lol. --76.2.19.228 12:11, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::Fast cast = lol. -- Armond Warblade 12:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::~1 second isn't that hard for rangers, but that build is still pretty leet. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 12:49, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::Doji never got a dshot, iirc, but that's Doji vs RIP. -- Armond Warblade 12:50, 17 November 2007 (CET) :::::Question: how can SoI possibly get dshot if you don't suck at canceling? Also, interesting bar there. Gogo Me/E aegis. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 18:17, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Rumor has it the last 23 attribute points can go wherever. Gogo 12+1+2 illusion, 12+1 fast casting? -- Armond Warblade 21:13, 17 November 2007 (CET) See Here. If answer is yes I'll just wait out ban. --76.2.19.228 12:11, 17 November 2007 (CET) Cantha Cartographer 99.3% currently. Need someone to escort me to Vizunah local. -- Armond Warblade 13:32, 20 November 2007 (CET) asdgasdg come win pve with me, i need you for like 5 mins -Auron 09:46, 24 November 2007 (CET) :I have an absolute shit internet connection (a few months ago it was a local printer network...), so give me a while to load... -- Armond Warblade 09:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) 300 reference on my Talk Page Care to explain the connection between "THIS IS SPARTA" and "And dont forget that there is no AoE scatter in HM if u have Spell Breaker on. Love bugs :) --- Ressmonkey (talk) 14:18, 22 November 2007 (CET)" cuz i just dont get it... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:34, 26 November 2007 (CET) :I don't know. I just felt like screaming it when I read that. Must abuse! :D -- Armond Warblade 04:46, 27 November 2007 (CET) :: :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:07, 27 November 2007 (CET) You WHERE WERE YOU FOR THIS? єяøהħ 01:19, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Unfortunately for you, that link just sends me to the undelete archives. :P -- Armond Warblade 04:46, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::Dam, I should have seen that... how do i did work? anyways, just look at the preview of restoring it to see what you totally missed out on. (it was a chance to use a sysop skill too : ( )єяøהħ 13:28, 27 November 2007 (CET) :::Argh! -- Armond Warblade 02:33, 28 November 2007 (CET)